


The Challenge

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Challenge Response, F/M, Feastday, Ivar's Heathen Army, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: From what I believe it was the first Friday's Heathen Army Games. I received the prompt above from our amazing sister ifinkufreak ('whenimanunicorn' on Tumblr).You're passing a horn of mead around the fire when one of the shieldmaidens from another kingdom proposes a salacious game from her homeland.She sets before you Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar, and tells them to close their eyes and not to move no matter what happens. She instructs you: "choose one of them to slap, one to lick and one to fondle."Make your choices, and if you're brave enough, describe what you do in more details. (Where? How hard? How do they react?)





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts), [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/gifts), [AnnieMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/gifts), [pokeasleepingsmaug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/gifts), [underthenorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/gifts).



You ask yourself how you got involved in this. Maybe the delicious mead is to be blamed. Anyway, you’re facing a difficult task. 

 

Ubbe has been always so kind to you. You will never forget the fury in his eyes when he heard Lagertha saying she killed his mother. 

 

He is the glue that keeps all Ragnar’s sons together. As the eldest of Aslaug and Ragnar children, he feels as he must look after his brothers, especially Ivar. You’re grateful that he is so close to his youngest brother. He needs this attention more than ever. You smile at yourself, thinking about the incredible father Ubbe is going to be one day. 

 

You rise your hand to caress his hair tenderly.

 

Ubbe smiled feeling your touch. “It seems that I’m fortunate. Even though I would like to feel the warmth of your tongue.”

 

You laugh and notice that Ivar is twisting his face. Maybe, he didn’t like that you caressed his brother, instead of slapping him, or he didn’t appreciate the boldness of Ubbe’s words.

 

You walk to Sigurd. He is smiling confidently, it seems he is sure you are not going to slap him. 

 

His behavior after Aslaug’s death is one that you didn’t expect. The saddest event in the life of all sons and daughters could be an opportunity for Sigurd and Ivar to stick together to honor their mother. Instead, you have been seeing the man who carries the name of one of the most heroic warriors of the sagas not wasting a chance to tease his younger brother. 

 

If only he could see how much Aslaug loved all her children. Her expectations about his future, to name him after the father she wished to know, beyond what the sagas have to say. How lonely she was to seek love in the arms of a stranger.

 

You think he needs to wake up, so you raise your hand again, slapping him. 

 

Sigurd opens his eyes in surprise. You smile at him. “I think it’s time for someone to tell you to grow up.”

 

Ivar laughed mischievously. He was still with his eyes closed. You approach him. Licking your own lip, because you feel your mouth surprisingly dry. You lower yourself a little bit to be at the same height as Ivar. He starts raising his own hand to touch your long hair. You stop him. “The game doesn’t require that you touch me. Keep your hands to yourself.”

 

You can see that he is not satisfied with you giving him commands. He is used to be the one in charge. Yet, you have the impression he is not going to risk you giving up the game, wasting the chance to feel you so close to him.

 

You’re having a hard time deciding which part of him will receive your ministrations. You make your decision. You are so close to Ivar, breathing as one. The warmth and scent of his body are too much to handle. You close your eyes, nose to nose with the man in front of you. You run your tongue lightly over his lip. His breathing is erratic, as well yours. 

 

Before you can realize, Ivar’s hands are in your hair, forcing your mouth open with his tongue. Both of you forget about the others watching. After some minutes, the need for air makes you stop. 

 

Ivar is licking his lip, watching you with amusement. “I can’t wait to show you the infinity list of games I know. But, I’m not sure if you will be able to keep up with my pace.”

 

Your hair is a mess, your skin is burning with a primitive need. You’ve never ran from a challenge. “You would be surprised by the things I can do without breathing.”


End file.
